Accross Universe and Time
by MusaEnchantix100
Summary: When the Stars were going out and everything was fixed, one alternate dimension was missed and stars are still going out there.When Tenth Doctor, Rose and Jack find out, Rose and Jack travel to that universe to fix it as well. How will ALT Nine react to see what will become of his beloved Rose? And what if being a Bad Wolf changed Rose alot? Featuring: Rose, Ten, Nine and Jack


Accross the Universe and Time

When the Stars were going out and everything was fixed, one alternate dimension was missed and stars are still going out there. The Universe with Ninth Doctor, Rose and Jack travelling together. When Tenth Doctor, Rose and Jack find out, Rose and Jack travel to that universe to fix it as well. How will Nine react to see what will become of his beloved Rose? And what if being a Bad Wolf had changed Rose alot? No Clone Doctor, Rose travelled with Ten, Rose/10, Rose/9

Okay Rose, Jack are from my AU version of Journey's End, where there was no clone/meta-crisis Doctor. Rose kept travelling with Ten. Also this is set 8 year later after Journey's End, with Ten not have regerated yet. In the AU verse, Rose, 9 and Jack are from season 1.

Alternate Universe: Set before Boom Town

Future Rose and Jack: 8 years after Journey's End, with Jack still at Torchwood and Rose travelling with her Doctor, Rose and Ten have established relationship.

It is set before Boom Town so the situation that Rose and Jack are currently in is not in Series 1

* * *

"Why is it I'm the one who always ends up being the bait?" complained 19 year old Rose as ran for her life

"I don't know why you are complaining, I am running with you as well" said Jack who was also running as well, behind them were 6 men carrying gun and chasing them

"Doctor just had to piss off them, he says he knows history but still he does something to set them off!" shouted over Rose

Jack was about to reply with a retort when he stopped just as he reached a dead end, literally with a wall in front of them. Rose also froze and then cautiously both of them turned and looked at the men who were carrying the guns

"Well this is just fantastic" said Jack

Rose looked wide eyed, hoping that Doctor would miraculously appear but knew he was currently a bit preoccupied with the leaders, who had him hostage. In fact Rose and Jack had been attempting a rescue when they got caught. Jack didn't admit it but Rose knew he felt hurt that his strategic plan did not quiet work out. Jack looked at Rose and scooted closer towards her, he would protect her with everything he could. He knew that Doctor loved her, he had noticed the very not-so-subtle glare the Doctor gave him when he danced with her. It clearly said hands off, but he couldn't help it. He cared for her platonically, since she held so innocence. It made him want to protect her.

He looked at them and was about to attempt making a retort to distract them with words when suddenly crackling blue electricty appeared infront of them and it formed into two human beings (well they looked human anyway). The girl had straight but wavy mahogany brown hair, she wore a blue leather jacket and black jeans. The man beside her had a black shirt on and black jeans as well, the man appeared to be holding a gun, a sonic blaster of some sort.

Rose gasped when she saw there face, which caused Jack to be confused until he also noticed the new comer's face and he gasped as well. Because standing in front of them, were _them. _The girl infront of him was Rose, a Rose with mahogany hair and standing beside this different looking Rose, was himself, a version of himself. But strangely enough, both of them looked their age, aside from Rose's hair colour, she didn't look any older. Same with his doppelganger.

The new Rose smiled

"Finally were in the right timeline!" she said happily, and the new Jack smiled as well

The men got ready to fire, and new Jack looked at Rose

"Strut your stuff Rosie" said new Jack looking at his Rose

At this both Rose and Jack looked confused, while new Rose smiled

She nodded and raised her hand and flicked it in one direction, when she did this the guns from the men's hands flew away in another direction, she then flicked her hand again and the men were pushed 30 feet away by a invisible force, seeming to be controlled by Rose. They hit the ground, visisbly they appeared to be still breathing so they were only knocked unconsious.

After that, new Rose and Jack turned around and looked at the Rose and Jack of present

"Who are you?" asked Jack looking at them

"We're you, obviously" said new Jack

"No, impossible, Rose doesn't have superpowers" said Jack

"Not yet" spoke out new Rose for the first time

Jack and Rose were about to ask something when new Rose looked at them authoritively.

"We are Rose and Jack and we will explain everything but we need to find your Doctor first. Cause I don't want to explain it another time" said new Rose

Jack looked reluctant but Rose spoke up, knowing that this doppelganger really was her as she observed her. A little bit different but still her

"He has been captured by their leader" said Rose, pointing at the unconsious men

"Well then we need to go and get him" saying that new Rose turned around and started walking in the direction they were running from, new Jack easily kept up with her. While Jack pulled his jaw from the floor and followed them, with Rose following behind

"Jeez, how the hell did you become so bossy in the future" commented Jack

* * *

**Well what do you think? Worth continueing? Please review and let me know**


End file.
